We Were Soldiers: The BestWorst Day of My Life
by Lilybelmae
Summary: This One-Shot is about how Steve, Two-Bit, and Sodapop were killed in Vietnam during the war. It is told through Steve POV.


**I do not own The Outsiders, they belong to SE Hinton copyright 1967 Speak Press. Also, I know that Soda doesn't have to die in Vietnam, but I feel that it probably would have happened given that rich kids could buy their way out of the draft but poor kids couldn't. Enjoy and please review!**

As I woke up to the blinding Vietnam sun piercing in through the windows of the army barracks I had only one thing on my mind, the location of my best friend, Sodapop Curtis. Soda, Two-Bit, and I had all been drafted to 'Nam a few weeks apart from each other. So far, only Two-Bit and I had been put into the same brigade. Soda was nowhere to be found and that worried me because Two-Bit and I had promised Ponyboy to watch out for Soda. Now, it was going to be pretty hard to keep that promise. I felt my, now, very short stubbly head of hair and reminisced for the days when it was long and greased back. Now, I looked just like a soldier-no, just like my old man. My father, the guy who screamed at me and threatened to kick me out of the house just because I looked like my mom. Thank God, he never actually hit me or I might have cracked. I was pushed out of my daydream when at that moment, another young Private in our battalion named Jerry came running over with a look of pleasure on his face.

"What's up Jer?" I sighed exasperatedly. Jerry had a habit of making things up just to get laughs and it really pissed me off when he did that.

"Some guy is freaking out because he's gotta get his head shaved" Jerry laughed.

"You're pulling my leg, Jerry," I muttered.

"I'm not Steve, honestly!" he cried. "This towheaded kid is hollering like a banshee cause the General said he had to get his head shaved. Said he'd rather do a hundred push-ups than cut his hair!"

"This kid, did he have brown-eyes and movie star looks?" I asked, suddenly interested in what the idiot had to say.

"Yeah he did, and he had some stupid name like Pepsi or Coca-Cola or something"

"Sodapop!" I cried happily.

I ran towards the main area where my best friend sat screaming his fool head off about getting his head shaved.

"It ain't that bad, Sodapop," I laughed.

"Steve!" he cried happily. "Why on earth do we gotta get these stupid haircuts? I mean no offense but we all look like monkeys!"

The General scowled at Soda and had a look that said one more word Private and you'll be sorry.

"I know right?" I whispered. "But just sit still before the General gives it to ya. You know Pony's gonna be pretty mad if you get yourself killed the first day"

Soda scowled, but eventually calmed down enough to let Eugene cut his hair. Just as Eugene was about to finish up we heard a familiar voice laughing:

"He looks like Soda, but where's his tough hair?"

"Shut up, Two-Bit," Soda grumbled.

Two-Bit hugged Soda, who pushed him off. Then Jerry, the idiot, informed me that the Two-Bit and I were assigned to train Soda. I was relieved that it was us since some of these guys, especially Eugene and Murphy, could be real cruel to new guys who were just learning the ropes. Soda caught on pretty quickly though. We were in the middle of doing a round of push-ups when I saw something move in the bushes. No, I thought, it can't be the Viet Cong, not here. As soon as the thought escaped my mind, I saw a camouflaged face peek out of the trees with a gun pointed. I leapt in front of my friends just as the guy began to shoot at us. Bullets rained down and pierced my chest. Soda and Two-Bit immediately ran through the bullets and came to my aid.

"Get out of here," I groaned in pain. "I'm gonna die soon anyways and Soda you promised Pony and Darry you'd survive this war and goddamnit you're gonna even if I have to die for you!"

"No," Soda cried. "I can't just sit here and watch my best friend die. We're gonna get you out of here too buddy"

"Yeah," Two-Bit agreed. "We are not leaving you out here to die alone"

I couldn't speak because I was too weak but I did see the guerrilla soldier point his gun again and he shot twice just before he groaned and collapsed like he'd been shot in the back. I was engulfed by a bright white light and just before I died, I prayed, please dear God, don't let those two bullets hit Two-Bit and Soda.

**There is a new poll on my profile! Yaaaaayyyyy! Please help me decide on the name of Two-Bit's first brunette girlfriend who broke his heart and caused him to be attracted to blondes! And again review, review, review!**


End file.
